Keldagrim
Keldagrim is een gigantische, ondergrondse dwergen stad toegankelijk door de tunnel ten oosten van Rellekka. Als je de mijnen ten zuiden van de stad, en de Arzinian Mine meetelt, en wat er binnenin zit, is Keldagrim een van de grootste steden in Runescape. De enige andere steden die groter zijn, zijn Varrock, Meiyerditch en Dorgesh-Kaan. Keldagrim wordt gezien als een goede plek voor spelers om Thieving, Mining en Smithing te trainen. Het is ook de plek waar de quest serie The Rise of the Red Axe zich afspeelt. Ondanks zijn plek, en de grote mogelijkheden, wordt Keldagrim weinig bezoekt door een groot deel van de spelers. Een uitzondering hierop is wereld 58, die benoemd is tot de officiële Blast Furnace wereld. In deze wereld, zijn spelers vaak dingen aan het doen zoals Thieving en natuurlijk de Blast Furnace minigame. De weinige interesse ligt vooral aan zijn slechte locatie, hoewel er veel methoden zijn om in de stad te komen. Spelers kunnen een een-weg kaartje kopen naar Keldagrim van een van de Cart Condurtors in de Dwarven Mine (150 coins, of 75 coins met de Ring of Charos (a) of onder de White Wolf Mountain (Fishing Contest nodig). Dankzij zijn grootte, en het missen van de spelers, wordt Keldagrim vaak gebruikt voor spelletjes als verstoppertje, clan bijeenkomsten en andere speler-events. Ondanks zijn tekort aan spelers, heeft het genoeg NPC's - zelfs de grootste populatie van NPC's in heel Runescape. Geschiedenis thumb|left|Een belangrijke dwerg voor de ingang van Keldagrim. thumb|De Giant Dwarf. Keldagrim kun je ruig vertalen in gigantische fontein in het oud-Noors. Het is een gigantische dwerg-metropolis verstopt onder de Trollweiss Mountain. Nog niet lang geleden was het volledig verborgen voor de rest van RuneScape. Door de verwoestende God Wars, gingen de dwarves, onder leiding van de Elders of Keldagrim, zich verstoppen onder het aardoppervlak, om te ontsnappen van de oorlog die hun ras bijna wegvaagde. Terwijl ze verstopten, werden ze een machtig volk. De mijnen onder het aardoppervlak waren erg rijk, en de dwergen pasten zich aan naar hun omgeving, en ontwikkelden betere manieren van Mining en Smithing. Bijna 1000 jaar na hun verstopping, kwamen ze terug naar het aardoppervlak, en ze zagen dat de oorlog over was. Door hun isolatie, hoefde Keldagrim zich geen zorgen te maken over oorlogen voor vele jaren. In feite was hun enige probleem de trollen die van het land ten oosten constant aanvielen. Gelukkig waren de trollen zo groot, dat ze niet door de poorten van de dwergen konden. In het jaar 1650 van het Vierde Tijdperk, stierf King Alvis, de laatste koning van de Dwergen. De leiding over het Rijk van de Dwergen ging over naar het Consortium, een organisatie, gestart door King Alvis, dat veel macht kreeg. Het Consortium was de baas over veel grote mining en smithing bedrijven in Keldagrim. Met weinig tegenstand, werd Keldagrim een gigantische hoofdstad, en is een van de langst overlevende steden in Gielinor. Maar het terugkomen naar het aardoppervlak, zorgde voor conflicten binnen de stad's leiderschap, en de dwergen werden vijanden met de gnomes van Arposandra en de H.A.M. organisatie. Zelfs met deze vijanden, blijft de stads welvaart groot. Geografie Keldagrim is opgesplitst in twee helften door de Rivier Kelda. Het westelijke deel wordt gezien als de welvarende, bovenste klasse zijde, waar statige mensen wonen, en de steden hevig bewaakt zijn. De huizen aan de westkant en het hoofdkwartier van de Black Guard, waar de dwergpolitie leid, en de gigantische Keldagrim Library, waar oude geschriften zijn opgeslagen, zijn hier bewijs van. De oost-kant van de stad, waar krotten overal zijn, is minder rijk. Ondanks dit, is de oost-zijde erg handig, en hier staat ook het treinstation, de haven en de Blast Furnace fabriek. Ten zuiden van de stad is een gigantische mijn, waar dwergen de grotten uithollen om dure edelstenen en ore's te vinden, die ervoor zorgen dat Keldagrim langer bestaat dan andere steden in RuneScape. Het is niet bekend of Keldagrim onderdeel is van de Fremennik Province. Het wordt aangenomen dat de Fremennik]s en dwergen veel ruilen, en uit onderzoek bleek dat er veel hetzelfde is in hun cultuur en mythologie. Ondanks dat op het oppervlak veel verschillen zijn, en dat de Fremenniks primitief leven, en de dwergen modern, gaan ze veel met elkaar om. Ondanks dat Keldagrim binnen de grenzen van de Fremennik Province ligt, vinden velen dat het geen deel is van de Fremennik Province. Transportatie thumb|left|De ingang in de grot. right|thumb|De ingang van Keldagrim. De eerste keer dat een speler naar Keldagrim gaat, moeten ze via de normale route erheen. Om er dan te komen, moet je naar het noord-oosten van Rellekka gaan tot je een grot tegenkomt, die bewaakt wordt door 2 standbeelden van dwergen. Als je in de grot bent, is er een lange tunnel naar rechts vol met trollen. Maar, voor je is een kleine ingang in een spleet, weer bewaakt door 2 standbeelden van dwergen. Ga er naar binnen, en dan zal je uitkomen in een grote mijn. Praat met de Dwarven Boatman (niet de ferryman), en hij zal je in het diepere deel van de Keldagrim mines brengen, en uiteindelijk naar Keldagrim. Onderweg zal je de quest The Giant Dwarf beginnen. Als je dit gedaan hebt, kun je Keldagrim in via de cart transportation system (mijnkarretjes). Mine Cart System (Mijnkarretjes) thumb|Het mijnkarretjes systeem. Een van de snelste en gemakkelijkste manieren om Keldagrim binnen te komen is via de mijnkarretjes. Spelers kunnen een kaartje naar Keldagrim kopen van de cart conductor in de Dwarven Mine of onder de White Wolf Mountain. Om een kaartje te kopen van of naar de White Wolf Mountain, moet je Fishing Contest gedaan hebben. En daarbij, om de stad in te komen via de Dwarven Mine, moet je Keldagrim eerst bezocht hebben. Een kaartje naar Keldagrim kost in de Dwarven Mine 150 coins en van de White Wolf Mountain 100 coins. De prijs kan omlaag gehaald worden door gebruik van de Ring of Charos (a). Een andere effectieve manier om de karretjes te gebruiken is door je huis in Taverley te zetten, en dan te teleporten naar je huis, en dan lopen naar het dichtsbijzijnde cart station. Boven in het Keldagrim Carts station is een brug die leid naar een karretje, dat (nog) niet gebruikt kan worden. Train system (De Trein) Er is ook een treinroute van Dorgesh-Kaan naar Keldagrim, die spelers kunnen gebruiken na het voltooien van Another Slice of H.A.M.. Als bij een echt station, moet je in de trein wachten tot hij vertrekt. Na het vertrek komt er een kleine cut scene, en je zal belanden in Keldagrim of Dorgesh-Kaan, wat eraan ligt waarvan je vertrok. Overige Er zijn vijf Fairy Rings in de Fremennik Province; een in Miscellania (C-I-P), twee dichtbij Sinclair Mansion (C-J-R en D-J-R) en een dichtbij de Fremennik Slayer Dungeon (A-J-R), en een op de berg boven de Keldagrim Ingang (D-K-S). De laatste is erg handig, en hiermee kom je snel in de stad. Er is ook een Giant Eagle in de Trollweiss Hunter Area, net ten noorden van de Keldagrim Ingang. Spelers die Eagle's Peak voltooid hebben kunnen naar Keldagrim gaan via verschillende locaties, waaronder de Kharidian Desert via het Eagle Transport System. Een andere, minder effectieve methode is ome een Spirit Tree te planten op Etceteria met de Farming skill, en dan daarheen teleporten vanuit veel locaties. Het is een eindje naar Keldagrim, en wordt niet vaak gebruikt. Spelers kunnen Keldagrim ook binnen door hun huis (als het in Rellekka staat, en daar dan heen te teleporten. Als laatste, kunnen spelers die Fremennik Trials gedaan hebben naar Rellekka teleporten met de [Lyre. Er is een klein dalweggetje net ten zuiden van de ingang, die naar Burthope leid. Ook al leid het door de bergen van Trollheim, is het erg veilig van trollen. Je hebt Climbing Boots nodig, en je moet Death Plateau voltooid hebben. Spelers kunnen naar Keldagrim gaan via de Trollweiss Mountain, want er is een tunnel van onder de berg naar de ingang van Keldagrim. Dit is geen veilige route, want spelers moeten langs de Troll County om de bergen te berijken, en dan nog naar beneden reizen met een sled. Onder The Giant Dwarf zijn er verschillende mogelijkheden om snel via Keldagrim en Thurgo's Peninsula te reizen. En je kan ze vaak maar 1 keer gebruiken, en dat is onder de quest. Politiek Keldagrim staat onder leiding van een regering bestaande uit bedrijven. Het Consortium, die bestaat uit acht invloedrijke bedrijven, die alle belangrijkse beslissingen maken en die zorgen dat Keldagrim veilig blijft van de dichtbijzijnde Trollen. Alhoewel, het Consortium is er nog maar net, als je kijkt naar hoe oud de stad is, en dat hij gemaakt is door King Alvis, ongeveer 500 jaar geleden, onder de laatste dagen van de Age of Kings. Eigenlijk bedoelt om de Koning te bedienen, werd het snel sterker dan de monarchie. Nu heeft Keldagrim geen koning en staat onder leiding van het Consortium. Dit leidde tot de Golden Age of the Dwarves. Het Consortium bestaat momenteel uit: *The Red Axe *The Purple Pewter *The Blue Opal *The Yellow Fortune *The Brown Engine *The Silver Cog *The White Chisel *The Green Gemstone De Dwergen handelen met vele rassen, waaronder de gnomes en de cave goblins en de mensen. Het heeft zelfs contacten met de Grand Exchange in Varrock. Banken Er is maar 1 bank in Keldagrim, die ten westen van de rivier, dicht bij de King's Axe Inn ligt. Het ligt dicht bij een Anvil, dat het een goede plek om te smeden maakt. Mogelijkheden In Keldagrim speelt ook een Rat Pits minigame zich af, onder de Laughing Miner bar. Je kan hem vrijspelen onder de Rat Catchers quest. Een van de twee brouwerijen in RuneScape ligt in Keldagrim, boven de Laughing Miner bar. Keldagrim heeft de meeste winkels in RuneScape. Sommige erg handig, sommige niet. Deze stalletjes zijn er (op het plein): *1 bread stall *1 gem stall *1 Crafting stall *1 crossbow stall *1 silver stall *1 clothing stall (kan je niet van stelen). In Keldagrim kan je ook klusjes doen, en meestal moet je dan inwoners ore's, bar's of armor geven. Soms vragen er ook om toy horses en camel dung. Misschien de meest bekende attractie is de Blast Furnace. Zie hiervoor het Blast Furnace artikel. Spelers die Between a Rock... gedaan hebben kunnen de Arzinian Mine binnen, waar ongeveer 146 gold rocks zijn. Dichtbij is een Ferryman die je gold voor 5 gold ore's (of 3 met Ring of Charos (a) naar de bank brengt. Muziek *Time to Mine - De mijnen ten zuiden van Keldagrim *Tale of Keldagrim - Oost-Keldagrim *Land of the Dwarves - West-Keldagrim *Bubble and Squeak - The Rat Pits *Forgettable Melody - Het mijnkarretje onder Forgotten Tale of a Drunken Dwarf. *Have a Blast - Beneden in de blast furnace factory. *In Between - De Arzinian Mines. *Slice of Station - De Keldagrim train station. *Right on Track - De Red Axe grotten onder de Forgotten Tale of a Drunken Dwarf. *Claustrophobia - De Arzinian Mines Onder Between a Rock... *Marzipan - De tunnel vol met trollen bij de Keldagrim Ingang The monsters *Dwarf - Level 20 *Black Guard - Level 48 *Black Guard Beserker - Level 66 *Troll - Level 69 *Rat - Level 1 The quests *The Giant Dwarf *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *Between a Rock... *Rat Catchers *Another Slice of H.A.M. en:Keldagrim Category:Mining Category:Smithing Category:Hoofdsteden Categorie:Steden